


【凡峰】冬天里的七月

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Mr.Six
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666





	

圈地自萌，纯属YY。

 

 

1.

李易峰身上沾上了一些黏糊的潮气。

他刚从已经有些天寒地冻端倪的北京顶着雾气飞来，又迫不及待被江南的潮热包裹。他对天气变化其实挺敏感，动辄痛快地感冒一场。

飞机场地勤操着吴语口音说可惜最近桂花落了，木芙蓉和茶树花开得倒好。

李易峰是见过茶梅的，那些茶树丛丛叠叠的白色紫色小花里面缀着嫩黄色的花蕊。

那是他比较闲的那些时候。

助理今天不知道哪来的兴致，许是看地勤年轻标致，竟然还搭上了几句话。一边把手上的两个手机揣兜里。

地勤说看茶树花要去龙井山，越是肥沃的茶田，花开得越好。

助理跟他开玩笑说要是活动结束了可以秋游散散心，你不是代言那啥绿茶吗。

李易峰从鼻子里面哼了一声，想什么呢，哪来的空。

助理睨他一眼，心照不宣得要溢出眼角眉梢。

南方的冬天简直像是夏天，从皮肉里面钻进去的一股热意一直挥散不去。进酒店的时候李易峰脑袋上已经沁出一层很薄的汗，他已经迫不及待脱了外套。从电梯里面踏出来的时候，他又终于忍不住解开衬衫的扣子。

酒店公寓的走廊没有镁光灯，没人在乎他穿的衬衫是哪个品牌哪个季节。

管谁说他穿了一身东北花布袄子呢。

不懂他的那些人，都是坏品味。

直到吴亦凡把那两扇虚掩着的大门推开的时候，他才琢磨透心里那点抓心挠肺的痒热到底是哪来的。

那人张开两条胳膊把他囫囵抱住了，一头没做好造型的白色毛蹭在他胸口，像只急需宠爱的小白狮子。

“我等得花儿都谢了。”嗓音那叫委屈。

 

 

2.

他俩是拍电影认识的，李易峰嘲过说他们这是包办婚姻。

两个电影圈大佬眼观鼻鼻观心一拍手觉得这俩孩子合适，就忙不迭把他们送到了角色里面去。

这年头的娱乐圈，外形实力两手都得抓，可最重要的还是机会。

吴亦凡觉得他和李易峰的相会就是缘分，眼睛对上了，两只手稳稳握住。

他们俩之前没什么交流，也没有推心置腹地说过几句话，更有些风言风语说他俩王不见王。

什么叫王？

两人本子一摸定了开机，香烛、蜡台、贡果、猪头一样不缺，大王小王倾巢而出，就好像放肆斗了一轮地主。

吴亦凡不太懂个中原委。

他只是忘不了李易峰在片场时的那个样子，脸上还带着淤青的妆，一身破破烂烂军绿色大衣和兜帽，还显得挺潮。他生得白，在冬天的车厂里面像是用日光剪出来的一抹影子。

他是一个雪片，不小心落在手心里面会怕找不见。

吴亦凡把玩着打火机看他，隔着车厂的灰尘看他，戴着谭小飞的滤镜看他。

Boom！天雷地火。 挡不住的，似乎也没必要挡。

英文里面有句话说love is in the air。

吴亦凡想爱情不就是在北京这充满雾霾的空气里面吗？

他吸两口雾霾，感觉自己身中奇毒。

那天庆功宴，吴亦凡认真思考人生。

他回想过去，展望未来，自觉自己不算是一个善于言辞的人，于是无法跟自己厘清自己对李易峰那些迷恋的情绪。

他只是觉得自己亲近李易峰的样子带着些暧昧情侣之间的讨好和试探。

但是他没法长久盯着李易峰的眼珠子看，也不敢真真切切碰他一回。

倒是李易峰，他总是自在得游刃有余。能够自在地把手伸过来在他头皮上抹一把，好像恨不得把他攘秃噜了。又或者人能相当自然地把胳膊肘撑在他肩膀上，让温热的鼻息喷在他颈窝里面。

真有点怕。

“峰哥，你喝多了。”吴亦凡红着耳朵红着心。

李易峰侧脸看着他，他的眉眼长得精致漂亮，他手里的高脚杯里面红酒转动，在玻璃杯上挂下来一层层类似雨帘的模糊痕迹，每层都像是在撩拨。

然后那些深红色的液体被一饮而尽。

爱因斯坦说过：“You cannot blame the gravity for falling in love.”

男神2Pac唱过：“What you won't do, do for love. You tried everything, but you don't give up”

吴亦凡盯着李易峰上下滑动的喉结想，这人应该是Moët香槟里面缀着的那颗草莓。

他大概也喝多了，以至于满肚子的心事几乎要混合着酒意洒出来了。

 

 

3.

他俩于是自来熟地般地搞在了一起。

凌晨四点半，窗外是浦东黑压压的天际线，东方明珠给吞没在一片云霭里。

李易峰洗了澡，脸上皮肤都泛着粉红色。他大抵是爱干净，头发上的发胶都洗去了，柔软得像是一朵乌云。

他靠过来贴着吴亦凡的耳朵说话，手撂在他腿上，这位置堪堪可以被称为兄友弟恭，再近一分便有些不堪入目，偏偏他五个干净的指甲盖越过了雷池，于是兄弟阋墙。

吴亦凡觉得自己脖颈后面的汗毛全部都快竖起来了。他僵住了身体说：“峰哥，别闹了，别……别价。”

东北话都跑出来了，吴亦凡的语气里面还是点愠怒都没，也没有把腿挪开的底气，十分缺乏说服力。

李易峰对着他笑，酒店的灯光昏黄照着他的眼睫毛，一层层铺开像是两把小扇子。小扇子挠在他脸颊上，痒得不行。

吴亦凡眼见着自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩一个个冒了出来。

“亦凡，你躲我呢。”李易峰慢悠悠地说。

吴亦凡想哪有人躲人躲到别人酒店公寓床边上去的。

李易峰的笑有点猫腻，于是吴亦凡只好伸出手揽过了他的脑袋，让手指插进那朵软绵绵的乌云里面，尽可能轻地啃李易峰的嘴唇，舌头滑过对方还带着牙膏味道的温热口腔。

吴亦凡想把台灯给拧了，李易峰又伸手把灯光拧了回来。

他于是在灯光下看着李易峰把身上毛茸茸的白色浴袍解开来，里头一丝不挂，两点红色微微凸起。他洗得干干净净，身上带着肥皂的香气。

吴亦凡心里较劲，谁怕谁。

他把李易峰从脸看到胸，又从胸口看去胯下，做了些男人们不可避免本能般的比较。吴亦凡架不住自己冷都男的人设了，感觉手指都在抖，胳膊一抻就把人全须全尾地搂在怀里头。他去摸李易峰的耳朵，把耳垂含在嘴里，李易峰来就他的嘴唇，被他捏住了舌尖，于是换上了虎牙咬在他手腕上。

“小心留印儿。”吴亦凡紧张地说，“明天还得拍大片呢。”

李易峰笑出声：“你怕什么，你那些个叮叮当当的首饰不够你遮的？”

吴亦凡表示自己他妈的还有什么话可以说。

两个人歪歪扭扭倒在沙发床里面，室内拖鞋被踢飞在玄关，他的衣服裤子都给扒了。吴亦凡一边用手指头蘸着李易峰递过来的润滑液一边感叹这人真是明察秋毫，所以有备而来。这算盘打得太精明。

 

 

4.

李易峰挥开他的胳膊，两个人互相抵着身子缠绕着往卧室里面走，进进退退得不知道像是什么舞步。

李易峰一只手抓着他没撑在床头上的手臂，特别细致地顺着他胳膊的线条吻上去，到脖子根用舌头绕两圈，再往耳朵后面走。

他身上味道很淡，大豆油做的肥皂，杂糅了一点点药草香。吴亦凡低头去他胸前嗅，等到一口啃下去才听得他喉咙里面止不住呜咽的两声，整个人腰都软了，往被褥里面瘫进去。

是得留盏灯。

李易峰平时八面见光的人设太深入人心，这回蹙眉喘气、喃喃说话的样子反差很大，白色的浴袍散在背后，那根腰带还褪在腰间，欲说还休的样子。

他额头上一层细细密密的汗水顺着鬓角正要流下去。

吴亦凡没来由想这样的情景真是不可多得。

他伸手去抚慰对方，看到他粉红色的器官干净可爱，已经有一些水珠积聚在顶上。用手掌去熨着，液体晃出来一些丝线，黏糊糊地滴在对方雪白的小腹上面。

李易峰低声喊他名字：“亦凡……亦凡。”

吴亦凡感觉自己特别挫败，事到临头才知道自己肖想对方肉体多久。他的手还没往自己身上搓几下就完全硬了。

大概看李易峰脸颊上飞着的绯红颜色他就能勃起，要是李易峰再软著声音在他耳根说几句，恐怕他就能直接高潮了。

吴亦凡用力把他压在身子下面，戴套的过程简直迫不及待，把塑胶里面的那点空气挤出去，他觉得脑壳里面那根保险丝也跟着熔断。

李易峰的眼睛朦朦胧胧，他的身子跟一把弓一样绷着，锁骨像是鸽子翅膀一样从皮肤上面支棱出来。他的醉无意识地张着，于是吴亦凡就低头去吻，结果对方的反应特别热切，唇舌纠葛在一起，充满缠绵的渴望。

直到呛到几乎咳嗽，吴亦凡晕乎乎地说：“峰哥，我好像是喜欢你的。”

李易峰无辜地挑着眉毛：“小朋友，在床上表白怎么作数？”

那个六月热浪滂沱，酒店里面的空调不堪负荷发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

吴亦凡想怎么不能作数了，他多懂李易峰啊。他像是有个雷达，对方眼神扫过来的时候就能敏锐感知，对方一颦一笑里面的那些情绪他都能洞悉。

这时候李易峰抬起头来笑着，手背举起来在他的脸颊上轻轻磨蹭了一下。

吴亦凡想我就是喜欢他了。

鼓起勇气把一颗心丢在一壶热水里面，任它浮浮沉沉，然后沸腾。

 

 

5.

李易峰觉得喜欢这件事是很复杂的。

他从小受的感情教育正儿八经，像是上一辈人那样，不太好意思把肉麻的话挂在嘴唇上。好像一旦开口吐出来了，那几个字马上就跟快下市的小青菜一样掉价。但是他还是盼着吴亦凡能快乐。

于是有了接吻拥抱，肌肤相亲。又有了巴黎纽约和北京。

吴亦凡快乐的时候那样子真像是天生的明星，他的眼角眉毛骄傲得锐利，笑起来的时候那嘚瑟劲儿真有点豪迈的意思。

李易峰真想把他藏起来。

他们的这行讲究的事情太多，工作越忙通告越多才越吃香，没有半点闲下来的时间。人生没有金手指，两个人的轨道是两条天空中的航迹云，偶然交错却又必须分离。

他却恨不得自己闲下来，偷那么点光阴，借一处场所。

像是那个电影里面演的，那句台词怎么说的，他受伤的那段日子，是我们最快乐的时光？

那阵子过得惊心动魄，吴亦凡不开心，李易峰发觉自己很心悸。

吴亦凡发了个短信说：“哥，我想你，我睡不着。”

李易峰想怎么办呢我也睡不着，但是他擅于假寐，候机坐车时竟然能把自己也骗过去，忘了究竟睡没睡着。吴亦凡和他不一样，经常沾上枕头就一梦黄粱。这样的人睡不着大抵是很要紧的事情了。

于是他收了工大半夜坐飞机降落在朝阳区。

可共享的时间像是石火风烛。

他下了车马不停蹄跑上楼拧开门看到吴亦凡坐在床沿上抱着枕头打游戏。了无生趣的样子仿佛在尽一个被唾沫星子淹没艺人的本分。脸上两个硕大的黑眼圈能让化妆师把遮瑕膏戳出铁皮来。

吴亦凡这人有个毛病，叫“见峰瘫”，大概就是平时挺独当一面一个人在李易峰面前会突然变得生活不能自理。

他看到李易峰来了人就歪在床旮旯儿哼唧唧地吸着鼻子埋怨：“哥……哥……”

李易峰走过去给他递一张舒洁纸巾：“感冒了？”

吴亦凡耷拉着脑袋说：“在家那么多天，给空调吹得过敏了……”

李易峰叹口气把这一米九个子的人从床上拽起来，从抽屉里面翻出来件长袖衫卷起来从他额头上罩下去，又把吴亦凡两条胳膊从长得不见尽头的袖管里面拔出来。心里腹诽明明自己忙了一天，还过来做保姆。

“你瞧瞧你这操性，怎么那么让人闹心呢。”

吴亦凡的脑袋从领子里面钻出来，搂着李易峰腰说：“哥，你也没让我省心。”

李易峰一个爆栗往他额头上招呼过去。

吴亦凡腾出一只手捂着额头，另一只手还是挂他身上，过了会肩膀耸起来。

李易峰往下掰他下巴，半天没把他脸掰起来，心头抖了抖说：“怎么了，难过了？”

“不，看到你太开心，恨不得载歌载舞。”

“载歌载舞还附带哭鼻子的？”

吴亦凡握紧那张舒洁哑着嗓子说：“我那是过敏……你别污蔑我。”过了会又补充了一句，“哥，我早上摔了跤。”

李易峰为之汗颜：“脑子被门挤了？摔哪儿了？”

人拿手指指指自己破洞牛仔裤里面露出的膝盖，还真蹭破了一点，露出些红色皮肤。

“吴亦凡小朋友，你这平地摔的功力不减啊。”李易峰赞叹道。

话虽然那么说，人却腾地立起来满屋子翻找药水去了。握着棉签往吴亦凡膝盖上戳，引得对方哼哼了几声，又缓缓放慢了动作。

李易峰想这下可糟了，他竟然没有下手捏吴亦凡伤处的勇气。

他藏不住这人了。

吴亦凡直勾勾看着他，五官给光线勾勒得更加清晰，呼吸和他的交织在了一起。

 

 

6.

那晚时间太赶，李易峰早早下了最后通牒：“明天还得拍戏，做不了全套。”

吴亦凡心里抱怨，边骂边答应，推搡着把人丢在床上。把平整的衣服从李易峰腰带里面抽出来，也顾不上细致的纽扣一粒粒系牢，挥手将衣服掀了一半。低着头趴在他身上，凡是领口袖子能盖住的位置都下嘴啃，急不可耐得想让他皮肉发疼。

李易峰吃了痛只好用嘴堵住吴亦凡的牙，舌头顶过去搅动在一处，按住对方的后脑喊他：“慢点，轻点。”

吴亦凡把他腰带抽了，皮带扣在木头地板上发出好大一声。他两只手把李易峰整个人托住，反复在臀肉上来回揉捏，半硬不软的那团掏了出来，他一边叹息一边低头就嘬住他刚刚有些兴起的部位。吞下去的时候李易峰整个人扬了起来，身子差点撞翻了床头摆着的复古小闹钟。

他用手指颤抖着揪住吴亦凡的发尾。吐出来的时候一根笔直戳在他轮廓分明的侧脸上，吴亦凡歪过头好整以暇又用手握上去。舌尖在头部画圈，口腔是火热的，挤压在一起，让李易峰忍不住发抖。

他低头看着对方脸颊给抵出来那样的形状，恨不能把这画面用自己想象中的R9s清晰手机摄像头摄入脑海保留为春梦素材。

再往里面吞进去的时候就有些深了，吴亦凡嗓子紧了紧咳嗽起来。

李易峰被他逗笑，用手指轻轻磨蹭他的下巴说：“别那么着急。”

人刚退后一点点，吴亦凡气急败坏地一口咬在李易峰大腿内侧，抬起头再看的时候觉得眼皮盖子都红了一片。

“小心留印儿？”李易峰挑起一根眉毛。

吴亦凡从鼻子里面哼了一声说：“就是要给你盖个大戳儿。”

李易峰拍拍吴亦凡的背示意对方抬起来一点，将自己翻转过来，两条腿勾住吴亦凡的胸口。

这个体位未免有些刺激，吴亦凡觉得自己脑中的血有些上涌。他低头看着李易峰，东西向上指着，那人侧着脸把以牙还牙般地把他握在手里，眼睛从两人交缠肉体的缝隙里面看他，黑白分明的一双眼睛。

他舌尖顶过顶端的时候，吴亦凡头皮发麻，整个人腰往下沉了点，不受控制地把自己往对方的嘴里送过去。

李易峰似笑非笑地把他咽进去。

他又看他，嘴唇箍在一起显得那么薄，嘴角秀气又天真，精巧的下巴张到了极致，把那根东西吞得越来越深。吴亦凡头皮都麻了，一边用手揉着对方，一边喊他：“哥，别吸了……”

他就是脑子里把小时候看的上甘岭红灯记白毛女都过了一遍也压不住滔天浴火。

偏偏这时候李易峰不愿意配合，夹着嗓子让他把腰抬起来的劲儿都使不出，他浑浑噩噩地用指肚无意识摩擦着对方的腿根，被弄出去的时候感觉像给人当头抽了一巴掌似地。

……

清理的时候去了浴室，大夏天的水温都没调上去，半冷不热却浇不灭两人，动辄又磨在了一起，身体交替揉蹭，最后把吴亦凡夹在对方腿缝里面来回送，顺着皂液留下来的一些其他东西，淋漓涓滴掉了一整个浴缸。

 

 

7.

折腾到了快凌晨，李易峰才把衣服重新收拾整齐，撕坏的衬衫只好换一件新的，外套一丝不苟扣上，衣冠楚楚得有点看不出他俩在公寓里面搞了一晚上。

朦朦胧胧间，吴亦凡抱过去说：“哥，别去上班了，不走了好吗。”

李易峰捏完了他的脸颊捏着他鼻梁说：“得赚钱养你呢。”

吴亦凡把两条蜡笔小新眉毛挂成八字：“Baby, pretty please?”

李易峰把被子一盖，一个暖甜乡将他包围：“吴亦凡，好好睡，别老把装块柠檬片的冰水当万灵药。你这样子，菩萨知道我心里有多难过吗？”

“哎，哥……！”

等到再醒过来，人已经飞回去了，床上的温度都散了，留下抚不平的皱褶。

吴亦凡爬起来看到桌上留着一整份早餐外卖，大概是李易峰走前用手机替他订的。粥啊菜啊都从塑料盒子里面倒在了碗里，连筷子都安分架在碗沿上。

吴亦凡爬起来让客厅里面的咖啡机咕咕发出声响，待espresso的味道在厨房蔓延开来，默默在桌边坐定。

手机里面有对方机场到达保平安的短信，微博上有片场发来了画面。

七月份的天气，对方穿着秋天的衣服，连雪片一样的皮肤都晒黑了。

港式早餐，豆腐花是甜的，冻柠茶是酸的，海鲜粥是咸的。

吴亦凡盘算着，下次见面不仅要好好做全套，还必须要抱着李易峰睡一整晚。

不行，一整晚是不能够的。

最好他俩像冬眠的动物一样睡个半年一年，等李易峰的皮肤都捂得白回来了才罢休。

 

 

8.

李易峰觉得吴亦凡这人激情有余、耐心欠奉。

就像他现在默默把人压在门边的时候好像特别主动，但是耳根烫得像是山芋，手指头还发抖，两片嘴唇啃过来，也不知道到底在计划怎么样的后文。

吴亦凡一边啃一边嘴里絮絮叨叨说：“我等你两个小时了，你知道沪杭高速公路多堵吗，好像有人追尾……我卡在那里一边刷微博，还看到你粉丝直播你飞机误点……哥，你听我的新歌了吗？”

之前几个月吴亦凡说自己搞了个神秘的惊喜要发去他email，李易峰懒洋洋用简讯回：“露脸别露点，露点别露脸。”

吴亦凡骂：“想什么呐……给你发的那些，我，我没露过脸……”

过了会电子邮箱灵光一闪，寄了个demo的音频，吴亦凡却迟迟不肯告诉他歌曲的名字内容。

李易峰忙不迭从接吻的空隙里面说：“还没呢，昨天忙了一天……”

吴亦凡大概是动了点气，神色凝重。

他把他整个人抬起来往床上一扯，两个人稀里糊涂滚在被子里面，迷迷糊糊对方就提枪上阵，把他裤子褪到膝盖上，一只大手伸进衣摆，捏着敏感的部位来回拈动。李易峰喉咙里面发出一点声音，想要躲避一下，另一只手已经摸到他身下面把柔软的那根逐渐摸硬。

咔嗒一声，吴亦凡大概在他背后咬开了润滑液的盖子，手探进去的时候已经是湿软的，几乎没有什么太大阻力就按了进去，把臀缝弄得滑腻成一片，蹭过会阴的时候从脊椎里面窜过一阵电流。

“你别上班了。”吴亦凡哑着嗓子说：“明明知道我生日。”

李易峰无可奈何说：“你自己还不是有活动，还网络直播……”

手指在身体里面交错了一下，他话茬就断了，整个人莫名其妙已经有了要射的感觉。

吴亦凡折腾了一会，从后面捧着他的臀部就往里面潦草地挤，手指头换成了那柄粗些的欲望，润滑液用得很多，进去的过程并不是非常难受。等到触碰到体内那个点的时候，再缓慢规律的磨蹭。

吴亦凡腾出手来前面帮他打飞机。

李易峰说不出话来，心里感叹后生可畏。

整个人前后都被人掌控着，身体像个撬开的核桃一样敞开，毫无保留。下腹热得都快要作痛，身体契在一起那么紧，他忍不住呻吟起来。刚发出一点声音，身后那个人就弄得更起劲了，把他一条腿架在臂弯里面来来回回往里面送。

李易峰恍恍惚惚就被他弄射了一次，胯下湿乎乎一片。

吴亦凡这时候倒是把他身体翻过来了，把他放在自己腰上骑着，一边特别诚恳地说：“哥……你喜欢吗？”

李易峰摇摇头，觉得自己耳朵烫得不行。

吴亦凡又搂着他，向上送着胯部，他用手伸到他背后把他支撑住：“哥，我还是喜欢面对面跟你做。我喜欢看你的脸……”

李易峰简直想把自己脸捂起来，他又听到吴亦凡在下面说：“Baby，我觉得我们俩就该这样，我就想这样一直抱你……在厨房桌上，淋浴间，我车上……”

“你这人思想怎么那么肮脏……”

“跟你学的。”

“屁，我根正苗红……”

李易峰抓着床单的手被吴亦凡带到自己胸前。

“Ok，把根摆正点，哥。”

“你……！”

李易峰整个人要散了，吴亦凡在下面往上冲刺，他呼吸就跟着对方的动作变得断断续续，持续了一会他膝盖支持不住，变成了跪在吴亦凡身上，过了会干脆趴了下去，那人把他捞起来向上挺腰。这个动作太深了，他控制不住，吴亦凡又带着他的手去摸他们俩身体连接的地方。

掉下来一些液体洇在床单上，还没喘过气来吴亦凡又亲过来，舌头挑动着滑过上颚要求回应，那两个尖尖的虎牙硌在嘴唇上。

“哥，我喜欢你。”

东西还夹在身体里面，说话总有点不自在。

“又唱哪出……”

吴亦凡把一张帅脸凑过来：“哥，我喜欢你，我中意你，我爱你，爱老虎油，沧浪海油，我们两个耍一哈嘛……”

他的声音在窄小的空间显得很低沉，好像一场梦一样。

情绪成了一团找不到头的毛线球。

李易峰睁开眼看着吴亦凡带着桃花的眼角，觉得自己无法再负隅顽抗。

 

 

9.

李易峰把被子掀开来的时候吴亦凡捂住了自己的脸，睡眼惺忪的动作像个冬眠中的小动物。

吴亦凡这个人眉眼里面有戾气，眸子里面有些类似冷酷而犀利的东西。李易峰第一次跟他对上眼的时候掩不住心里想要落荒而逃的冲动。偏偏落荒而逃的是吴亦凡，那双眼睛在睫毛下面躲闪着不敢看过来。

他们俩之间隔着半个娱乐圈，这条路崎岖又微妙，像是在高空走钢索。

吴亦凡就穿了件T恤，领口掉出来那根红线，上面挂着小小的一只兔子。

白色的玉那么干净，造型有些娇憨可爱。

刚才他意乱情迷被掐着腰放在床头的时候，这根小东西就湿漉漉垂在了吴亦凡的心口，像滴由冰刚化出来的水珠，随着撞击的动作不断晃动。李易峰伸出手指头勾起那根红色的线，揪住放在手心。

李易峰觉得这人幼稚，非要搞什么“只有你和我才懂的小暗号。”

好像那个七扭八歪的哥特字体YF，好像那些戴不完的小星星。

他是真幼稚。

那几次大半夜，他俩在家里一起吃鸳鸯火锅，吴亦凡的嘴唇吃得比平时更肿，却还是不知死活往他的佐料里面蘸过来，一边还说：“我要把你的粉丝都涮了，都涮了。不只是你的粉丝，那些闲杂人等，全部涮了……”

李易峰笑他这样的万人迷，还要学谁吃味： “吴亦凡，多喝热水。”

“不行，得喝冰水，得喝牛奶，我的小宇宙在燃烧。”

他俩总是要到后半夜才敢裹着帽子围巾口罩一起在街上晃荡一会，脚在仿佛冻得更硬的水泥地上踩出声响。

北京的冬天那么冷，一轮月亮在靛蓝色的天空圆满地挂着。

衣服异常厚实，只有吴亦凡的膝盖坚韧不屈地露在寒风中，誓要和关节炎一决雌雄。

走了会，身上的涤纶氨纶的衣服摩擦出静电来，于是互相不敢碰触，像是两只心惊胆战的皮卡丘。

“可是我想握你的手啊。”吴亦凡说。

“小朋友，这可是在大街上呢。”

“So?”

“不怕朝阳区群众立功？”

“To hell with them.”吴亦凡把手在身上搓了搓又伸出来问他：“敢不敢碰一下？就碰一下。”

李易峰想翻白眼：“吴亦凡，你太耗内存了。”

吴亦凡怂恿：“哥，试试看嘛，啊？”

李易峰盯着他看，仿佛一个盐柱注视索多玛城毁灭。

碰一下，谁知道会不会冒出噼里啪啦的火花，短暂灼痛彼此。

吴亦凡的手指头固执地凝结在空气里面，再等两秒就要被寒风带走温度。

“Baby, come on!”

于是李易峰的手指和他交汇。

手握在了一起，便敢于让身体也贴在一起，身体贴在一起了，似乎嘴唇碰到一起也没有什么可怕的。

还好代为见证的，只有天上这一轮月。

那点点的心事再也藏不住，稀里糊涂地往外流淌出去。

就像吴亦凡的领口藏不住那只玉做的小兔子。

就像此时此刻，李易峰捏着手里的手机，埋怨自己作为腾讯代言人都不能抢先看到这首歌的歌词。没有好好学习大学英语多吃亏啊！全球化进程不断推进，连男朋友都要用英文写歌……

头上戴着boss棒球帽一脸酷炫狂拽的人这会在床上揉着眼睛说：“Babe, don’t go.”

这句话他绝对听懂了。

 

 

10.

李易峰坐在床头说：“我下飞机的时候听到人家说龙井山的茶花开了。”

吴亦凡折腾了一晚上，困得眼皮耷拉，嘴里叼着根牙刷：“哦。”

“哪天我们一起去看看”

“嗷。”

“那里有家菜馆，听说做的一手地道杭帮菜。”

“嗯。”

“我晚上再走，再陪你一会好不好？”

“唔？”

“明天下午去北京也来得及。”

“昂！”

“迟点去伦敦也行。”

“昂昂！”

吴亦凡冲去台盆把泡沫吐了，“好啊……哥，你助理肯定要生气了。”

“我跟她说杭州刮八号风球，”

“夏天刮台风还差不多，现在哪有八号风球？”

“你的七月不是在冬天发行了吗，你不是说音乐代表你的心吗？”

“哎哟！”

李易峰揉揉眼睛说：“我再睡会，你别闹。”

吴亦凡笑眯眯回：“就闹一会儿嘛。”

人往被子里面一钻，被子拱了起来一大块。

窗外没有八号风球，日光纠葛，天气晴好。

早晨的空气里面散着一层浓雾，像是屋子里面挥不干净那缠绵的温度。 其间隐约露脸的朝阳仍然尽心尽力地运作，暖光像是水波漾在床头上，画下一格格纵横交错的斑驳影子。哪个不死心的秋虫在外面微微叫唤。

冬天要来了，心却是热的。

但愿窗里面的人，也会有个黑甜的梦。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
